Weight of the World
by Psycho-Bunny1309
Summary: Alicia is just learning more about the other half of her family line, her father's. She travels with her companions Murtagh and Eragon to rid the world of the evil wrath of the King and free the people, she just hopes they succeed. Murtagh/OC
1. StoryCharacter Info

Info

Ok, I have been thinking about starting an Eragon fanfic that was a Murtagh/OC, and now I have actually started it. I am hoping to follow all of the books in the series. The main character is Alicia who is 17 at the opening of the story. She is about five foot six with shoulder length auburn hair and pale green eyes. She is skilled in magic, sparring, and hand-to-hand combat, she knows how to use a bow and arrow but isn't that good at it, yet.

At the opening Alicia and Murtagh have just escaped from the king and where they were. Murtagh is, or course, riding his trusted horse Tornac and Alicia is riding her horse Evenstar (yes, I got it from Lord of the Rings, chances are a few things are going to come from Lord of the Rings, like names and such just because Eragon and Lord of the Rings are very close together…….anyways, as I was saying). My dear dead friend Cass isn't gonna be helping me with this one, I am doing this all by my lonesome! Well, actually she checks what I've written before I publish it, but that's all. Cass Caitlin, you're rambling. Just get this finished and publish the story. OH! And write chapter 5 of Dark Days!!! The people are waiting and so am I!! Cait OK OK! I'm gonna!! Cass smiles Good. Cait anyways, sorry about that. Well I think that is enough info this story. You all will find out more as it goes along. Enjoy and please please please rate and review.


	2. Finally Free

The late summer sun was shining brightly through the trees, a slight breeze cooling the air. Alicia could hear the nearby stream flowing through the forest. She was lying in the soft grass under the shade of the trees, letting sleep take her. That is, until something, or rather someONE, splashed cold water on her face, startling her out of the near-sleep and opening her eyes.

"That was rude and rather uncalled for." She said to her companion. "Yes, and I feel horrible about it," he states back, "Now get up, we must continue."

"Murtagh, we have been running for two weeks straight. The horses are tired, I'm tired, and I am sure you're tired. Besides, if they haven't caught us by now, chances are they aren't going to anytime soon." She states calmly.

He sighs as she stares pathetically at him with her big green eyes. He finally gives in, "Alright, we'll rest for the day and continue on tomorrow." "Thank you. Now if you will allow, oh great one," he rolls his dark brown eyes at this, but hides a grin at her exaggerated sarcasm, "I will rest. Oh, and if you pour anymore water on me, I'll push you into the stream." She says after she closes her eyes. "I'd like to see you try." He counters. "Don't tempt me." She says back. He just laughs and goes off to get wood for a fired and to make food for them as she quickly falls asleep.

Later that evening they are sitting near the fire for warmth, leaning against the trees. Their horses a little ways off grazing as the two companions sit in a comfortable silence.

"I can't believe it; we're finally out of there." Alicia says quietly. Murtagh nods, "I'm glad to be out of that prison at last." "Yeah," she says back and looks over at him with a smile on her face, "Definitely once of your better birthday's eh?" He laughs lightly, "Definitely."

They had been planning for quite a while to escape the King and his palace, which to them was more of a hellish prison. The only thing for support to keep going they had was each other. Both were born to two of the King's best fighters, Murtagh's father and Alicia's mother.

Alicia's mother, Armina, however, wasn't as loyal to the King as she appeared to be. While she was one of his best fighters, she despised him, but she was forced to stay and serve due to the oath she had made. Her mother had, however, fallen in love with a rider of the Varden's by the name of Brom. They had only met a few times, but out of them came Alicia.

Alicia's mother died when she was five from an unknown illness and she was left alone with nobody but a maid-servant of the King's to raise her. Soon though she met a young boy a year older than herself by the name of Murtagh and the two instantly became friends.

Over the years the two steadily became closer. When she was fifteen and he was sixteen they both admitted their deep feelings for one another and became lovers.

Not long before their escape, Murtagh finally got the courage to ask for Alicia's hand in marriage, which she, of course, gladly accepted.

Alicia's main goal, now that they were out, was to find her father, who had no idea she even existed. She just hoped all went well and she found him.

"We should get some sleep now, we'll be leaving early in the morning," Murtagh states as they sat there. Alicia just nods, lost in her thoughts. Murtagh goes and pulls out their bed rolls and blankets and sets them on the ground.

A while later they were both comfortable with Alicia resting her head on Murtagh's chest and his arms wrapped around her. "Do you think everything will be ok?" She asks quietly. "Don't worry, everything will be alright now. We're free." He says back and kisses her on the top of her head and the two slip into a sweet, dreamless, sleep.


	3. In the place of LOST

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot the one for the first chapter of the story. Anyways, I own nothing, except my characters, I wish I owned Murtagh, that would be awesome. Well here's chapter two, enjoy. Please remember to Rate and Review, it really helps.

(One month later)

"I don't see why you just can't admit it."

"Because it's not true, that's why."

"Face it Murtagh, we are lost."

Alicia and Murtagh had been riding around in circles for three hours. Like any other man, though, Murtagh wouldn't admit to being lost and refused to simply find a village and ask for someone there for directions.

"We are not lost. We're just-"

"Lost," She interrupts.

"We're just not entirely sure where we are." He continues confidently.

"Oh, I know where we are: We're in the place of LOST." She says back. He just sighs and rolls his eyes as they continue their trek.

A few hours later they found themselves in the middle of a forest with the sun starting to set. "So, are we still not 'entirely sure where we are' or will you now admit that we are lost?" He sighs in exasperation, "Alright! Fine! We're lost! You happy?!" She just smiles, "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's your own fault." She states. "If you had just listened to me before, we would be a lot less lost than we are now; and right now we are so lost we will never find our way and have to resort to eating the horses, all of our supplies-including the blankets and things like that, and then each other. I don't know about you, but personally I don't think you would taste all that good." He looks over at her. "You're crazy."

"At least I'm not insane." She says back and he just laughs.

They keep going for another few minutes and it starts to get even darker. "Do you think we should stop for the night?" Alicia asks after awhile. Murtagh looks around cautiously. "I'm not sure. I don't have a good feeling about these woods."

"I don't either." She looks around as well. "I think we should keep going and get out of here." Murtagh nods and they both urge their horses forward slowly, while keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

There is only silence and the sound of their horses' hooves on the ground. All of a sudden, a loud snap pierces the silence. Alicia and Murtagh stop their horses and look back, straining to hear something, see something-anything in the fading light. "Maybe it was just an animal." Alicia says, not sounding at all convinced of her own words. Murtagh doesn't say anything, just keeps looking and listening.

"You sense something out there as well, don't you?" She asks quietly. He nods and opens his mouth to say something and all of a sudden an arrow imbeds itself in a tree near where Alicia's head was. They look up and see a pack of Ra'zac coming at them.

"RUN!"

Rate and Review please!

(This chapter was edited by my dead friend Cass because I am grammatically challenged and she is better at writing than I am. I typed all the stuff, she just fixed it to make it look better. THANK YOU CASSIE!!!!!!!!!)


	4. Now Came the Hard Part

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other than my characters. This chapter, like the others to come and the one before this, were edited by my BFF Cassie! THANK YOU! OOT! Thank you also to Readerfreak10, the ONLY PERSON WHO RATED! We would greatly appreciate it if others rated and reviewed. OH! And sorry for the delay in updating, Cassie got grounded, so she had to edit it all by hand since she couldn't use her computer, but now she is no long out of commission, so more chapters will come faster. Now, enjoy! AND RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASE!

They pushed the horses as hard and fast as they could to get away from the evil creatures coming at them. One of them launched an arrow and it struck Alicia's horse in its right hind-leg, causing it to rear up. Alicia wasn't able to hold on and fell off her horse, landing with a thud on her back. "Alicia!" Murtagh shouted after he saw her fall. He quickly turned his steed around and went back to get her. "Give me your hand," he demanded and she quickly complied.

He then pulled her up and onto his horse in front of him. The Ra'zac were running quickly, shrinking the gap between them and their prey. "Take the reins," Murtagh commanded and Alicia took them.

"What are you doing?" She questioned but he didn't answer. Carefully yet quickly Murtagh turned himself around so that he and Alicia were back-to-back, with him facing their enemies.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?!" She shouts. He just ignores her and knocked an arrow in his bow, aimed very carefully, but with difficulty, and fired at the Ra'zac nearest them. He hit it dead-on (no pun intended). He continued to do this and it greatly helped diminish the numbers. There was only one of the original five left. Murtagh prepared to release, but wasn't quick enough. All of a sudden he felt a searing pain in his right arm.

He shouted in pain and looked to see an arrow protruding from his upper right arm. He tries to ignore the pain and fires the last arrow at the remaining Ra'zac with even more difficulty, but manages to get it in the head, killing it instantly. He somehow manages to turn himself back around.

"Here, give me the reins now," he says to her, fighting the horrid pain in his arm.

"No, you are injured and in no condition to steer the horse. Besides, there is a clearing up ahead and that wound needs to be treated properly. You don't need to make it worse." She says firmly back to him. Reluctantly, he agrees. They stop at the clearing. It's well past dark and it's nearly impossible to see a thing. Alicia quickly makes a decent-sized fire with her magic to give them light and heat.

"Alright, now we have to get your shirt off.," she says to him. Murtagh, despite the pain, smirks at thins. Alicia just rolls her eyes, "Would you please put your mind where it belongs. I have to get that arrow out and it's easier without the fabric in the way," she says in frustration. Murtagh just chuckles. She had to use his hunting knife to cut the fabric off. "Admit it, you just love seeing me without my shirt on," Murtagh says with the smirk still on his face.

True, she did like seeing him shirtless and looking at his well-toned chest and abs, but she wasn't going to tell him that. His ego was big enough as it is. "Seen better," she says casually.

"Ouch," he says back.

"Now please be quiet so I can work," she scolds.

"Yes, ma'am."

While Alicia was skilled in most magics, she was horrible at healing spells, usually when she tried she did more damage than actually fixing anything. Since it was damaged anyway, she tore his bloodied tunic into strips to us as bandages. Now came the hard and painful part: getting the arrow out.


	5. Maybe That Wasn't Such a Good Idea

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, please rate and review. Enjoy the new chapter.

Alicia made Murtagh lean back against one of the trees with his injured arm in the dull light of the fire. The arrow hadn't gone all the way though, but it was very deep in his arm. She grabbed a thick piece of leather from Tornac's saddlebag. She gave it to Murtagh and he put it in his mouth. "Alright, you ready?" she asks. He nods his head.

She places her left hand on his right shoulder and grabs the arrow with the other. They look each other in the eye. He nods again and the both take a deep breath. She starts to slowly pull it out of his arm. He bites down hard on the piece of leather and clenches his eyes shut tightly. She moves the arrow around a bit, in order to get more of it out. This necessary movement caused Murtagh to loudly groan in pain.

"Sorry." She mutters quietly. He pulls the leather out of his mouth. "Look, I think it will be best if you just pull it out in one swift tug," he says with difficulty.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. It could make the wound worse if we just rip it out."

"I don't really care at the moment."

"But Murtagh…"

"Alicia, please. Just do it." He looks at her pleadingly. She sighs. "Alright," she says reluctantly. He nods and replaces the leather in his mouth. She gets a better grip on the arrow. 'Okay. One…Two…Three!" She gives it one powerful tug and the arrow is ripped out of his arm. (Cass I hate that part!) He gives a loud shout of pain, which is somewhat muffled by the leather in his mouth. Alicia sets the arrow down and grabs a cloth to stop the sudden flow of blood. "Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Murtagh pants heavily.

"That's what I said, but did you listen? Noooo." She says in slight annoyance. After she managed to slow the bleeding, she begins to wrap the bandages around his upper arm, "At least that arrow wasn't poisoned or we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah," he says back. She shakes her head. 'That was a stupid trick you pulled. Scared the bloody hell out of me."

"Well at least it worked." He states. They're quiet for awhile. "He sent them after us, didn't he?" She asks quietly as she finishes wrapping up his arm. Murtagh sighs, "Yeah, I think he did." He turns his head and looks at her. "It'll be okay though."

"I don't want to go back there." Alicia mutters.

"Luckily we don't have to worry about that. We won't ever have to go back there again. We'll go wherever we want, whenever we want. More importantly, it will be just you and me, nothing will separate us." He puts a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to his, "Nothing's going to harm you. Not while I'm around," (Yay Sweeney Todd!) he says truthfully. He then touches her lips with his in a sweet and loving kiss. She gives him a soft smile and ties off he bandages, "All done," she says. He rotates his arm a bit and winces in pain.

"You shouldn't move it around too much; it could cause some pain." He gives her a look and says, "Thanks for the information." She smiles, "No problem," she answers. She gets up to look through the supplies that remained in Tornac's saddlebags. Since Alicia's horse ran off after she was thrown from her back, only half the supplies remained. At least she still had all her weapons, as well as a few other objects in the bag she always carries with her on her back. They'd lost a good portion of their provisions. Luckily, though, they could hunt for most of their food if need be.

A few of the medicines she'd managed to stuff into one of the packs in their hasty escape were also gone. As she was looking through the supplies, she feels two strong arms going around her. "Murtagh, you should be resting," she says sternly.

"I plan to, as soon as you come and rest as well." Alicia sights. "You are the one injured, not me. I highly doubt I am in great need of rest. Unlike you, my dear." Murtagh sighs this time. "I will only be able to rest properly if you are with me." She just gives him a look. "What? It's true!" he says and she just shakes her head and returns to her task. Murtagh sighs again, "Please, just come and lie down with me. We both need rest. We'll find our way out of here, find a village and get more supplies."

Alicia shakes her head, "We have to be ready. Who knows how many others the King has sent after us? We have to be on our guard incase more find us. I'll stay awake, you rest and gain your strength back." Murtagh grabs her arms and turns her to face him. "Alicia, calm down! I'm fine. I have had worse injuries." At this, her eyes flicker down to his scar for an instant, then go back to his eyes. "And think about it," he continued, "it took his people about over two months to find us, so chances are it'll take others just as long, if not longer. I'm not saying that they will, but if they do, don't worry. We'll be okay."

He looks deep into her eyes, she sighs and nods. He smiles, "Good. Now come on." He leads her to where his bed roll and blanket as set on the ground, then pulls her down with him. He wraps one of his arms around her to prevent her from getting back up. "Now sleep. We'll move on in the morning." He murmurs to her and slowly they both drift off to sleep.


	6. No Other Choice

Disclaimer: Wow, I three chapters in one day! WOOT! One more to go after this, then I'll be working on writing the next chapter. Still own nothing, so you all know the drill, rate, review, enjoy!

I was about mid-morning before they finally made it out of the seemingly endless forest. "You know," Murtagh states, "I could take the reins."

"No." Alicia responds sternly. "You have to rest your arm and let it heal properly. That means not using it. Besides, I am perfectly capable of steering your precious horse."

"I know that you are. I was just saying..."

"Well don't. Now hush." She snaps. He sighs in exasperation but stays quiet. After a couple of minutes he begins to chuckle. "What?" Alicia asks.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

" About how we bicker like an old married couple." Alicia laughs lightly. "We always have I think." Murtagh nods, "Do you know what the best part about fighting is?"

"What is it, dare I ask?" Murtagh leans down a bit and begins to gently plant kisses along the side of her neck. "Making up." Alicia, while she was really enjoying this, just rolled her eyes. "That is all you ever think about."

"Only with you my love," he replies while still kissing her neck.

"Well I should hope so." He laughs a little against her neck. "No worries." She rolls her eyes again, but smiles softly.

They ride for awhile and soon see a small town. "Do you think it's safe for us to enter?" She asks. "I think so. We should hurry nonetheless in getting what we need and move on." Murtagh says. Alicia nods and they ride on into the town. As a precaution, they both kept the hoods of their cloaks up to cover their faces, just incase there were followers of the King out looking for the two.

Murtagh jumps off the horse, takes the reins from Alicia with is good hand and leads them through the market stalls. This, of course, annoys Alicia greatly. Here she was, being led around on a horse, while she was in perfect health, like a defenseless little girl, while HE was the one with an arm in a sling. She had made one before they moved on in order to keep him from overworking it. She was not defenseless and was a skilled fighter; she could take care of herself. (Cass I think she should have smacked him for this. Cait I WAS thinking of having her kick him in the head with her foot when he was close enough, but the guy is already injured, so I decided against it. Cass STILL! He is being a controlling, overprotective…Cait MAN! Cass YEAH! Cait HE IS A MAN! Cass……So? KICK HIM!! Cait SHOOSH! Cass Fine!...I still think she should hit him or something. Cait I got him shot, isn't that enough? Cass No. Cait Well too bad! Now if you please! I have to get back to the story! Cass Fine. Cait Thank you!)

Murtagh always felt her had to take care of her-to protect her, she understood why-they were being hunted-but it still irked her very much. (I love the word "irked." I don't know why; it's just funny). They stopped at a small building that sold several different herbal remedies and other medicines. "Stay here, keep on your guard, and don't talk to anyone." He orders her. (Cass KICK HIM! Cait SHUT IT! If you are good, I might have him get kicked in the head or something later, ok? Cass Ok. Cait besides, that does sound like fun. Still love the guy though! Anyways, sorry for the interruption.) She rolls her eyes (yes, she does that a lot, but then, so do I! So I care not! ). Like she needed to be told. She wasn't stupid, geez!

Murtagh P.O.V

Murtagh entered the dimly lit building, the light making it hard to see more than a few feet in front of him. He looked back at the entrance. He was still able to see Alicia out there, sitting on Tornac. He had always been protective of her, even before they became lovers. He also knew she thought that he thought that she couldn't take care of herself. He knew she was a skilled fighter and knew how to defend herself, but he still always worried about her. Especially now that they knew they were being hunted by Galbatorix's followers.

He swore that not matter what, he would keep her safe and always would until the day he died. He went to the man behind the counter and requested the items they needed. The man retrieves them and wraps them up for Murtagh. "'Aven't seen you around here before. You a traveler?" the man asked.

"Yes, my wife and I are on our way home. We needed to stop here to restock our supplies." Murtagh lies smoothly. The man looks at him suspiciously, mainly because his face was shrouded under the hood of his cloak. "I see," the man says as he gives the supplies to Murtagh. He pays and goes back out.

Alicia's P.O.V

Murtagh had gone in to buy their provisions. She hoped he hurried. She had a nagging sensation something was going to happen. Her gaze darted from side to side constantly, keeping an eye out incase anything happened. She looks back inside the store. It was pretty dark, so she had trouble seeing very far in, but she could make out two figures. One she knew was Murtagh; the other, she guessed, was the owner of the shop.

It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn the owner kept looking out at her. She didn't have a good feeling about him. Soon, Murtagh came out with a package of the medicines they would probably need. She looked towards where the owner was and saw him move into a back room. She figured he just had to get some items from back there, but wasn't too sure. Murtagh placed the medicines in the saddle bad. He looked up from his hood and noticed Alicia was looking back into the shop.

He turned to look as well and noticed the owner wasn't there anymore. It was probably nothing, but better to take precautions. He looked back at Alicia, "We should leave. We can't stay in one place for long." She nods and keeps looking around. They were getting near where they could leave. Murtagh was about to get back on his horse when they both hear someone shout, "Halt! You two!" He turns around and sees three soldiers coming towards them.

He quickly recognizes them as the King's soldiers. As she turns her head to look, Alicia's hood falls back off her head. "That's them!" One of the soldiers shouted as they start running towards them. "Quick! Get on!" Alicia shouts at Murtagh. She helps him onto Tornac and they race off. They had a bit of a head start, but when they look back there were seven guards on horses in hot pursuit. Murtagh takes the reins from Alicia and steers Tornac into nearby trees, hoping to lose the soldiers-if only for a while.

They keep going through the trees until the come to a large and long river. They stop briefly near the bank of the river. When Murtagh looks at it he makes a split second decision. He would no doubt pay for it later, but it had to be done!

"Why did we stop? We have to keep going." Alicia says. They could hear the distant hooves thundering through the woods. She turns around and looks back at him. "Murtagh?" she looks into his eyes and can see he is planning something. "Murtagh, what are-" before she can finish he grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into a long, hard, passionate kiss. When they pull apart they are both slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry." Murtagh says. Alicia looks really confused now.

"What? What are you-" again, she is interrupted, but not in the pleasant way as before. Instead, she's shoved off the horse and into the river below. Murtagh had pushed her in! Both of the couldn't get away from the soldiers, so he decided to do what he swore to; keep her safe at all costs. He would make them follow him and Tornac so she could escape and the river was the most convenient way.

She resurfaces and gasps for breath. "Murtagh!" she yells as she tries to grab onto something to prevent herself from being pulled along by the current.

"I'm sorry Alicia! We won't be able to outrun them together! They'll follow me now and you can get away!" he yells back so he can be heard over the roar of the river.

"NO!" Alicia shouts and tries harder to get back to shore. There was no way he was going to sacrifice himself and get captured possibly. If that happened she would never see him again. He was all she had left.

"I love you Alicia! I'll find you again, I promise!" Murtagh shouts, then quickly races off.

"MURTAGH!" She cries out. The rushing current soon over powers her and she is swept away.

(WOW! Long chapter, hope it was good. I kinda liked this one. Cass not me! Cait Just cause he didn't get kicked in they head like you wanted? Cass DUH! Cait, rolls eyes Oh for the love of cheese! I didn't want to kick him! I love the guy! And he was already hurt! Maybe some other time! By the way, MURTAGH CAN KICK YOUR LITTLE KYO'S BUTT! Cass WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?! Cait YOU HEARD ME! Or…..SAW!!...er…READ…..or….WHATEVER!! Cass………..I kill you now. Cait BRING IN ON!! Cass YOU GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tackles Cait! Cait AH!! WAIT!!! Cass gets away Cait thank you all for reading, please rate and review. Next chapter will be out soon, and then the others will be not too far behind, I hope. BYE! ….Now where were we? Cass hmm…oh yeah! DIE!!! tackles Cait again)


	7. Dieing a Cold, Sick DeathNo Thank You

Disclaimer: Hey all, sorry it has taken so long to post the new chapter, I have been working on writing more chapters, I have about…hmmm…6 chapters written and waiting to be edited, so hopefully they will be posted soon. Thank you for the little reviews Cassie and I got, at least we got one. Well, here's the new chapter, Rate and Review, it really helps give me the motivation to write more, enjoy!!

Alicia crawls out of the steady stream. The river that had dragged her off ended at it, coughing and gasping for breath. The river ride had definitely not been fun: she nearly drowned several times on the way. She collapsed onto her stomach in the soft grass a little ways away from the stream, too tired and worn out, physically and emotionally. She knew why Murtagh did what he did and she understood. She still couldn't help feeling scared, alone, and somewhat abandoned though.

But she had to keep going; one of the unspoken reasons why he did what he did. He understood her need to find her father and she needed to go on. She would hold on to Murtagh's promise to find her. When she did see him again she knew exactly what she was going to do: hug him, kiss him, beat him to a pulp, and possibly kiss him again. She struggled to get up. She managed to stand, but ended up falling down on her hands and knees. "Okay, walking is a no," she mumbles. She drags her soaked self towards some trees a little ways away to rest and rejuvenate some of her strength back before she goes any further.

She leans against one of the trees and closes her eyes. However, she isn't able to rest long. Soon she hears what sounds like footsteps coming her way. She reaches down to her ankle, where there is a dagger hidden in her boot, ready to get it out in a flash if need be. She stays perfectly still and quiet, waiting, hoping that whoever it was would just leave and go on their way. The footsteps keep heading in her direction however. She pulls her dagger out of her boot and clutches it in her hand.

She looks up, grabs a hold of one of the branches and pulls herself up onto her feet. Then she notices something; the footsteps have ceased. She turns around to investigate and comes face to face with a young man. She gasps and steps back. "Who are you?" she demands in as strong a voice as she can muster.

"I could ask you the same thing," he says and looks her over. "You look horrible. What happened to you?" he asks in slight shock.

"Wow, you really know how to charm a girl." Alicia says sarcastically. His face reddens in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything like that. I just meant…what happened?" He says quickly.

Alicia sighs. "I was hunting and fell off my horse into the river a few miles upstream and got washed up down here. After that, I don't think I'll be going swimming for quite awhile." She smirks a little and he laughs lightly. For the first time she actually looks the old man over. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked around her age.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Eragon. And you are…?" he says, holding out his hand.

"Alicia." She shakes his hand. He looks her over again. "Are you injured anywhere?" he asks, sounding slightly concerned. Alicia looks down at herself. "I don't think so, a bit sore here and there, but no real life threatening injuries."

"That's good, but you're still soaked to the bone. You'll catch your death out here." He thinks for a second. "I love not too far from here. I'll take you there and you can get dry. Some food too; I'm sure you're hungry." Alicia hesitates; she has to be wary on whom she trusts, but she has two choices. One: she could go with him and get warm and dry, fed, and maybe some sleep or risk this all being a trap. Two: she can stay out here, get so sick she won't be able to get food and eventually die a horrible cold, sick death.

(Cait: Heehee, she can be a bit dramatic and crazy. Cass: Just like with the whole being lost and resorting to cannibalism thing? Cait: Yep! Cass: Kinda like us! Cait: Righto my dear friend! And that is where SHE gets it from, ME!! Cass: I figured as much, now I think you should get back to the story, people have been waiting!! And I am waiting for you to finish typing this and type the others so I can do MY job! Cait: Alright alright!)

Hmmm…she'd risk the trap, dieing just didn't sound like a fun thing at the moment.(Cass: When does it ever? Cait: Not sure.) At least either way she'd be able to get warm and dry if she's captured or not. "Alright, lead the way good sir." She says and picks up her stuff and follows him towards…wherever they were going. Which reminded her…"Where are we exactly?" she questions. He looks over at her.

"Carvahall. My family and I live a ways from the village."

"Oh…uhm, your family…are there a lot of people?" she asks, trying to sound casual.

"No. It's just me, my cousin Roran and my uncle Garrow."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" He gets a sad, pained look on his face. "I don't know where or who my father is, but my mother…she left not too long after I was born. I'm not even sure she's even still alive."

Alicia gives him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She manages a little smile, "You and I have a bit in common Eragon. I too don't know where my father is and my mother passed away when I was young."

"Do you know who your father is?"

"Yes; I just haven't found him…yet, but I plan to soon. I hope."

"I wish you luck my lady. Now come on, we'd better hurry before you become ill from the cold."

"Yes, that would be nice." She admits and he smiles over at her and they go along their way.

(Cait: YES! Finished! Cass: Yay! Now what are you gonna do? Cait: Type up the next…five or so chapters, send them to you, you send them back all nice and edited, and I post them for the wonderful readers. Cass: Sounds good! Oh! I know what else you could do! Cait: What's that? Cass: TYPE THE FLIPPEN 5TH CHAPTER OF DARK DAYS YOU LAZY BUM!!! Cait: HEY! NOBODY HAS RATED OR REVIWED IT ONCE! AND I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN INSPIRED YET! GET OFF MY BACK WOMAN!! Cass: I will….AS SOON AS YOU TYPE IT UP!! Cait: BAH! I WILL…soonish….OKAY?!?! Cass: GOOD! Cause if you don't…..remember, I know where you live!! Cait: FINE!! Now please, lovely readers, rate and review while I reach Cass the finer arts of flying out a window. GET OVER HERE!!! Cass: MAKE ME!! 'Runs off" Cait: YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FLISPY! Cass: DON'T CALL ME THAT!! Oh, yeah, bye readers! Cait: Yep, have a nice, day, night, whatever, depending on when ya read this, bye!)


	8. Who are you?

Disclaimer: Yay! I am typing another chapter! Here you are! Enjoy people, rate and review please! Cassie and I love hearing people love our stories and stuff.

They reached the small farm in no time; it looked a bit old, but nice and homey…in a way. Alicia discreetly looked around, checking to see if there was anyone around who looked even remotely out of place, but didn't. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not just yet. But she did see what looked to be two men on the roof of the house, fixing it up for the fastly approaching winter no doubt.

As they got closer she was able to see more details of the two workers. She guessed that they were Eragon's uncle and cousin; there were some family similarities amongst the three, so it wasn't too hard to tell.

The younger of the two looked up from his work at Eragon and Alicia, "Well, it's about time you got back from traipsing around in those woods all day." He shouts out jokingly. The older man, whom she figured was his uncle, looked up as well. "Yes, it is about time, there is work that needs to be done. You still have chores to do in case you have forgotten." He says sternly. "I know Uncle, I'll get right to it." He says back.

Then the two men look over at Alicia, seeming to notice her for the first time, who was standing a little ways behind Eragon. She was starting to feel a little nervous under their questioning and scrutinizing gazes.

"Well come now Eragon, don't be rude, introduce us to your lovely friend," the younger man says. "Oh, right, Uncle, Roran, this is Alicia. Alicia, this is my Uncle Garrow and Cousin Roran." She gives a nod and small smile in greeting.

"What happened to you?" Garrow questions. _Oh yeah, they're definitely related._ Alicia thought to herself, remembering Eragon asked her the same thing, at least Garrow didn't comment on how bad she looked. "I fell into the river and got washed downstream." She states simply. She was starting to really feel the cold, but hid it. She had always been taught to never show weakness.

"Well, Eragon, take her inside, get her some food. There is also a thick blanket you can give to her to use to warm up in that pack from the horse that came in yesterday." Garrow tells Eragon. He nods, "Um…would you mind if I came with you? To see the horse you found?" Alicia asks him. "Sure," And they start walking towards the barn. "Really though, the horse found us. She was injured, but is doing surprisingly well." "Injured? How?" Alicia asks.

"She was shot apparently. Had an arrow in her hind leg. She's a really tame and calm horse, and a really beautiful creature as well. I can't believe anyone would want to harm her," he states. Alicia couldn't stop feeling incredibly happy, but had to not hope too much, it might not be the horse she is hoping for.

When they walk in Alicia sees her immediately and smiles happily, it was her Evenstar. Evenstar trotted over to her owner carefully but quickly. She nuzzled Alicia's head, "I have missed you too my dear friend." Alicia says happily and pets Evenstar's mane. "She's your horse?" Eragon asks, slightly shocked. "Yes, her name is Evenstar. She is a very old friend of mine, and I have been terribly worried about her." Alicia says. Then she grabs Evenstar's head so that the two are looking each other in the eye, "You will never do anything like that again, correct?" Alicia says firmly. Evenstar snorts an affirmative. Alicia nods, "Good." She turns back to Eragon, "I cannot thank you enough for taking care of her."

"It was no trouble. She is really a magnificent creature." He says. Alicia pats Evenstar's neck.

"That she is."

Alicia takes the bags off the saddle and wraps the blanket around herself. Eragon kindly carries the bags into the house. She planned to go through them all and check on the supplies she had. She also had some extra clothes in them so that she could change into dry clothes.

……………………….(Later that night)……………………..

Eragon and his family had been very kind to her. They insisted she stay for a while and rest. "Besides, you can't go anywhere on a horse with a bad leg." Garrow has said, so she reluctantly gave in. She was to sleep in Eragon's room. It took some convincing and arguing, but it was finally decided that Eragon would keep his bed and she would sleep on her bed roll on the floor.

She was sitting on her bed roll, looking through her bags, checking to see what all was there. Eragon was lying on his back on his bed, thinking. Something just didn't add up about Alicia. He liked her, she seemed like a nice person too, but he could tell she was hiding something, he just had to find out what. He looks over to where she was on the floor, "That's a lot of stuff for just going hunting." He states, "Well you never know what you may need. Rather be prepared than not," she says back.

He nods, her answer makes sense. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Alicia, you said you fell off your horse and into the river right?" He asks. "Yes." She answers, starting to get a bit wary and wondering what he was trying to get at. "But Evenstar, your horse, showed up here yesterday morning." She stops what she was doing.

"You weren't hunting were you?" He questions. (Cass: DUN DUN DUN!! Cait: SHH!) She didn't know what to say.

"Evenstar was shot with an arrow, one nobody recognized. You were running from someone." He continues.

Alicia couldn't speak, how could she have been so stupid and obvious? She needed to be careful. If she were captured and taken back to Galbatorix…she shuddered a bit at the thoughts of the punishments she would receive for running away.

"Who are you?" Eragon asks quietly. "I cannot tell you, only that my name is Alicia, and that is all you need to know."

"If someone is hunting you, then my family and I are now in danger. Tell me, you owe me that much."

"Why? So you can turn me in to make a profit? I think not. And you need not worry, sir, I shall be gone before the dawn."

"Do you not trust anyone?"

"No, I don't, because when I do everything goes wrong. I hardly even trust myself at times," she finishes in a mutter. "But what did you do to warrant all of this?" He asks. She sighs, "I left my old home. The people I lived with found out I left and aren't happy about that." She states.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because that place wasn't a home, it was a prison, a hell. I couldn't stand living there anymore, so I escaped."

"How long have you been traveling?"

"Nearly three months."

"By yourself?" he gasps in shock. Alicia then gets a soft smile on her face and she touches one of the rings on her necklace, "No. I was with someone else. The only person I truly trust."

"I thought you said you didn't trust anyone." Eragon says.

"There is always and exception to everything. He is the exception to my 'not trusting anyone' issues. I trust him completely." Alicia says truthfully.

Eragon looks at her necklace and sees that is has three things on it; one large, black Onyx ring, a smaller, silver, diamond ring, and a pendant made of silver with black and white crystals in it. "What is that?" he asks, motioning to her necklace.

"Oh, this? It's an old necklace I've had for a long time," she answers simply.

"If you don't mind me asking, do the items on it have any great significance?"

"It's okay, and yes they do. They large ring was my father's. He gave it to my mother before he left. The pendant was my mother's. She gave them both to me before she died. The other ring was given to me by…my companion." She figured it was best to leave Murtagh, or at least his name, out of all this.

They are both silent for a while. Then Eragon breaks the silence, "You should stay here for a while." Alicia looks up, taken a bit aback by the statement. "What?"

"I said you should stay here for a while. You don't have to up and leave in the early morning. You can stay, regain your energy, and give your horse time to heal as well." He says matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you're willing to risk it? Keeping a wanted person in your home?" Alicia asks seriously.

"Yes. Besides, I highly doubt anybody would look for you here. And don't worry, I don't ever plan on turning you in for a profit, nobody deserves that." He says softly. Alicia considers it, "Thank you. And alright, I'll stay, but only for a couple days, then I'm gone."

(Cait: YAY! ALL DONE! Cass: WOOHOO! Cait: Okay, read, enjoy, rate, review, la de da de da de da! Cass: What? Cait: What? Cass: 'sigh' Okay, you are strange. Cait: You know it! Cass: well, finish typing the other chapters, and then do Dark Days! Cait: Easy now! Hush love hush! Don't distress yourself what's your rush? Keep your thoughts! Nice and lush! WAIT! Cass: NO!! NOT THE SONG! Cait: Then chill! I will get to it soon! Cass: Okay! Cait: Okay! Thank you all! Bye! Cass: BYE! )


	9. Doing the Mature Adult Thing

Disclaimer: You all know the drill! Rate and Review! Thank You! I own nothing, and most of the stuff comes from the books written my Mr. Paolini. My own creativity only goes so far and he says things oh so well. ENJOY! OH! And thank you people who have read my story, thank you all!!

She said she would only stay a couple more days and she had meant it. That was two and half months ago, and still, here she was, living in Carvahall with Eragon and his family. Not that she was complaining, she loved staying here with them, and they apparently liked having her here. If they didn't, they wouldn't have constantly insisted she stay for a few days more. To compensate for their home, she helped around the house and with any work that needed to be done.

Eragon had left a few days ago to go on a hunting trip to get some much needed meat. Alicia was in the barn, grooming Evenstar when she heard voices speaking not too far off. One of them wasn't happy about something. Not long after, she felt someone's presence behind her. She turns around and sees Eragon coming towards her. She smiles. "Well hello my friend. Been wondering when you would return to us non-hunters. How did it go?"

"Terribly, didn't get a thing." He says as he puts his pack on the ground.

"I'm not much of a hunter myself. Archery is definitely not one of my strong suits." Alicia says and Eragon smiles a bit. Alicia returns to her task of grooming her horse. "So, where did you go?"

"I went up to The Spine." Alicia stops and turns to face him again, "You went where?" she said in disbelief, eyes growing wide. "The Spine. Why?" He asks, sounding slightly confused.

"That isn't a good place to be going Eragon. It's dangerous and has things-unknown things-there…it's not a good place." Alicia responds.

"Have you ever been there?" Eragon inquires.

"No, but I know stories." She turns back around to her horse. "So, nothing happened there right?" She asks cautiously.

"Now that you mention it yeah, something did happen. I'm not even entirely sure what. All of a sudden several of the trees burned to ashes. And I found something; I'm not sure what it is though. It's like…an odd-looking stone." He finishes. Alicia turns back, once again, to face him. (Cass: Man she must be dizzy. Cait: Mmhmm)

"Where is it?"

"In my room."

"Show me it." She pushes urgently.

They make it back to the house and Eragon goes into his room and brings out a wrapped up object. Alicia sits on the floor with him and he unravels it. Alicia's eyes widen in shock. _Impossible! There are no more!_ She thinks to herself. "Uncle says that when the traders' wagons come we'll try and sell it. Hopefully it'll bring in some money for u-"

"No!" Alicia interrupts.

"What? Why?" Eragon asks, confused even more now. "You cannot sell it." She says seriously.

"Why not?" He questions again.

"I can't explain exactly, just that you must not sell this. Keep it with you; **keep it hidden**."

"But-"

"No buts! Just…trust me. Keep it safe and hidden. Okay?" Alicia pleads.

"Alright, I will." Eragon responds. He was very confused now, but trusted her all the same. She nods and smiles. "Good." Eragon puts the item back and they sit in silence for awhile.

He broke the silence first. "Will you be coming with us to the village when the traders come? They usually have lots of interesting things, and you still haven't been into the village the entire time you've been here." Eragon says. Alicia shakes her head. "You know I can't. It's not wise to risk being discovered. "

"I know, but I highly doubt the people looking for you will think you are in a small village like Carvahall. It would be more likely that you would be in a large city where it would be easier for you to hide out of sight." It did make sense to her, but the last time she was in a small village it didn't turn out too well. But she couldn't hide forever. She sighed. She would probably regret it, but…"Alright, I'll go. When are the traders going to be here?"

"Soon, I think: within the next couple of days if the weather holds out well."

The weather did hold-for nine days, but then a vicious blizzard blew in over the valley from the mountains. It took days for the storm to pass. It did eventually. "I'd almost forgotten how much I hate the cold." Alicia says through her chattering teeth. She especially hated it now, since on most of her previous freezing cold nights, in the past, she always had something, or rather someone, to keep her warm. During the storm Alicia would constantly think of Murtagh and how much she missed him. She hoped he was alright and not stranded in the blizzard. She didn't dare think of the other possibilities of what might have happened to him, she just hoped he was safe and that she would see him again soon.

They were all sitting around the stove for heat. "I'm afraid the traders may not come this year, with conditions this bad. They're late as it is. We'll give them a chance and wait before going to Carvahall. But if they don't show soon, we'll have to buy any spare supplies from the townspeople." Garrow said bitterly.

Alicia looked down. She knew there were a lot of people who were in severe poverty, not being able to afford the things they needed to survive. She never had to worry about that problem. She grew up always having things just handed to her, whether she wanted it or not. Mores so, she never really wanted those objects handed to her. Now she didn't have to worry about that anymore. The only things of value she had were her sword, her dagger; her father's ring, her mother's pendant, and her engagement ring; and she wouldn't trade them for _anything_.

The days went by slowly. They were all waiting for any sign of the traders. Soon talk became scarce and depression hung over the house. Finally, after eight long days of waiting, Eragon and Alicia went out at night to check for any sign of the traders' wagons in desperation. They found deep ruts in the snow and several hoof prints between them. Eragon looked at Alicia with a huge grin on his face and took off running back to the house, whooping. "Hey! Wait for me!" Alicia shouts and runs after him.

They packed all of their produce into the wagon before dawn and set out. By about noon they could see Carvahall. There were several people running around all over the village. All of it made Alicia very nervous, so she stuck close to Eragon. He had brought the 'stone', even though Alicia had tried countless times in the last few days to advise him to re-think his decision and that he was making a big mistake. But he decided his family needed the money more and decided to try and sell it.

Roran had gone off somewhere, and Alicia followed closely behind Garrow and Eragon. They seemed to have been looking for a specific someone to buy the 'stone.' She personally hoped they didn't find whoever it was. As her luck would have it, they did find him, and they waited on a step for the large crowd of people to disperse so that they could get near. Finally they were able to. They hurried over to the man. Garrow spoke to him in a quiet voice and the man led them to his tent. Alicia stopped Eragon, "I'm going to go and have a look around. You go on…are you sure you won't reconsider?" she asked one last time. "No, I won't. We need the money." Eragon answers firmly. She sighs sadly, "You are making a mistake my friend." Then she walked off.

She went by the booths, browsing the items, but had no interest in buying anything. She started hearing talk of Urgals roaming the lands, attacking villages. She also heard of Galbatorix gaining more followers to deal with the Varden "problem." "Chaos has taken rule over Alagaesia." A man said as she passed a booth. "So it would seem," she murmured to herself. After a while of walking in the snow she saw Eragon sitting on a porch and walked over to him. "Well, how did it go?" she questions. He sighs, "You got your wish. We couldn't sell it."

"It would be a lie to say I am not relieved." They sit in silence for a while and then head over to a local bar to warm up. Eragon goes and talks to a man who looked to be a tender at the bar. She waited, and couldn't help but overhear what a group of people were saying. She moved closer to hear. They were talking about Galbatorix's 'graciousness' and how the Varden was the problem.

Soon Eragon joined her to listen to the group. Then one of the fattest men she had ever seen spoke, "No, no, you don't understand. It is only through the King's unceasing efforts on your behalf that you are able to argue with us in safety. If he, in all his wisdom, were to withdraw that support, woe unto you!"

Alicia snorted at this. The King couldn't care less for his subjects, whom, this man argued, he cared so much about. Then he spoke about how the people 'claimed' the Empire was treating people unfairly. Alicia knew from experience just how unfairly one can be treated by Galbatorix; she had the scars to prove it. Then he had the nerve to say the Varden wasn't trying to help? Which they were! Alicia was about to say something to the fat man, but Eragon beat her to it. "How do you know this? I can say that clouds are green, but that doesn't mean it's true. Prove you aren't lying." Alicia smirks, proud of her friend.

The fat man and the skinny man next to him glared at Eragon. "It's only common sense," Fatty answered simply. This made Alicia and the other listeners pretty mad. "You wouldn't know common sense if it came up and bit you on your fat a-!" She was cut off by Eragon pulling her away. It was probably a good thing he did too. Her smart mouth had always been the main reason she got into a lot of trouble growing up. Murtagh had tried to teach her to hold her tongue, but as anyone could see, his lessons didn't quite sink in.

They went back over to the bar where the man Eragon had been talking to was. "Incredible, isn't it? They're worse than vultures circling a dying animal. There's going to be trouble if they stay much longer." The man said.

"For us or for them?" Eragon asks.

"Them," the man answered. Alicia couldn't help but smile, thinking how much fun that could be. She was also known for starting fights, and finishing them. Another thing about her that always got her in trouble, but she learned in time. She figured, since she couldn't control her mouth she would at least control her fists. She had voiced her rationalization to Murtagh one night.

"_But if you control your mouth you wouldn't have to worry about controlling your fists. So simply control your mouth and all the problems will be solved," he commented. She had had no comeback for that logic, so she had done the mature, adult thing. Hit him with a pillow and stuck her tongue out at him._

Alicia and Eragon left the bar and headed down the street. They met up with Roran and he and Eragon talked. She wasn't really paying attention; her mind wandering around in the past. They soon arrived at a place owned by the man called Horst where they were to have dinner. There were several people crammed into the room. Alicia still felt uneasy around so many people, constantly wondering if one of them recognized her and was going to turn her in. That is all she seemed to be doing lately, wondering and worrying.

After the meal they all left the house and went to the field the traders were camped at. There was a ring of poles with candles and bonfires all around. The people all gathered around the circle and seemed to be waiting for something. "What are we waiting for?" Alicia whispers to Eragon.

"You'll see," Is all he said, with a voice barely containing excitement. She was about to say something else when all of a sudden people came rolling out of the tents. They were troubadours and entertainers, she realized, and the crowd cheered.

They preformed and told jokes and stories. Everyone was having a great time. All of a sudden a hush fell over the crowd, and a man with a long black cape on his shoulders stepped forward. He spread his arms and started telling a story Alicia knew by heart, the story of the Dragon Riders and how Galbatorix came into power. There were two versions of the story, the one the man was telling, and Galbatorix's version where the other Riders are blamed for all that goes wrong and he was the innocent one. She believed the one the man was telling, where it was all Galbatorix's doing and he was nothing but a mad man bent on ruling over all.

He spoke also of the Forsworn and Morzan. She smiled a little as she remembered something Murtagh had said to her some time ago, commenting on the irony of their relationship.

"_You know, most people would consider our relationship weird." He commented out of nowhere. They were lying on his bed, on their backs, just being lazy since they had nothing else to do. She turned her head and looked at him, "Most people consider us weird," she said back. He laughed, "That is true. But in the frame of thinking that most people have, we should hate each other." _

_Her brows furrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, think about it. You father killed my father. Most people with history like that usually don't tend to get along so well," he finishes. She smiles and rolls over so she is lying on top of him, "Then I guess it's a good thing we aren't most people." He grins up at her, "How true that is." Then he pulls her head down to his and-_

She was ripped out of her memories as Garrow spoke after the man finished the story. "Consider yourselves fortunate. I have heard this tale only twice in my life. If the Empire knew Brom had recited it, he would not live to see a new month."

Alicia's head snaps up, "What was that name?" She asked, trying not to sound so urgent. "Brom; he's lived here for about 15 years or so, always telling stories and what not." Garrow answered. Her eyes widen at this revelation. "Now, come you three, we should get some sleep. We'll leave and go back home in the morning," Garrow said.

"Umm…you all go on ahead. I would like to stay here a little while longer." Alicia said. "Are you sure?" Eragon asked, "I could stay with you-"

"No, that's alright. You go on, I'll catch up soon." Alicia interrupts and gives a smile of encouragement, and they agree and go on their way.

Alicia then starts to walk fast in the direction she had seen Brom go, hoping to be able to catch up with him. She keeps going, but sees nobody around. She was about to just give up after several more minutes when she heard a deep, gruff voice off to her left, "What are you doing?"

(Cait: OOH! A CLIFFY!! Cass: Doesn't that hurt the story to be on a cliff? Cait: shut up :P Thanks all! Be sure to rate and review!)


	10. She Never Forgot You

Disclaimer: HI! AGAIN! Same as always, I own nothing, Paolini does, I wish I owned Murtagh, that would be awesome, but since I can't own him I shall try to just have Garrett Hedlund! I love that man! Cass: That would be considered kidnapping wouldn't it? Cait: SHUSH! Now, enjoy the new chapter! 

Alicia turns in shock, and out of the shadows steps Brom. "Young ladies shouldn't be wandering around alone at night," he says

"I was looking for…for you. I wished to speak with you, sir." She says hesitantly. He steps closer to get a better look at her. His eyebrows scrunch together, "You seem…familiar. Yet…I know I have not seen you around here before today. Who are you?" He asks.

She swallows, "My name is Alicia, and no, you don't know me…but I do know you, sir." She says her voice still hesitant. He looks at her with a scrutinizing gaze. "Come with me." He suddenly says and starts to walk down the street. Alicia follows closely behind.

They get to a small house and go inside. There are several items scattered all over the place. He motioned for her to sit down, so she did and he sat in a chair facing her. "Now tell me, how do you know me?" He asks. Alicia takes a breath. "My mother, she told me."

He looks her over with his scrutinizing gaze once more and notices her necklace glisten in the light of the fire he had started. He leans forward and picks it up and holds the black onyx ring. "Where did you get this?" He asks in a quiet voice. 

"My mother gave it to me, before she passed," she looked at him, "And she got it from you, before you had to leave you gave it to her and told her-"

"To never forget me because I would never forget her." He finishes softly, still looking at the ring, seemingly lost in the past. (Cass: AAAAAAW! Cait: SHH!) "Armina," he whispers. "All these years and I still haven't forgotten her face," he looks up from the ring at Alicia, "Your face. You look so much like her." Alicia nods. "I have been told that many times. She said that while I looked like her I had a lot of your spirit. She never forgot you either."

He sighs and leans back in his chair. "Why did she not see fit to tell me I had a daughter?" he asks more to himself than to her. "Because of the risks involved in knowing. If the King had found out one of his warriors bore the child of a Rider for the Varden…who knows what could have happened." She answers. He nods, "I agree. I would have probably done the same. It still would have been nice to know either way."

He looks back at her. "Where have you lived all these years?"

"The King's palace. After mother died I was raised by a maid-servant. I was trained in magics and swordplay. Apparently Galbatorix hoped my mother's skills would have passed on to me and I would be as strong of a fighter as she was." She pauses and sighs. "She never wanted that life for me. She wanted so much to be able to get me out of there and not have to suffer the same fate she had. I finally managed to escape some months ago with the help of a…very close friend."

"And where have you been staying? Surely you managed to find some shelter from the harsh winter storms we have had." He queries.

"Yes, actually, I did have shelter. Eragon and his family took me in. I had only planned to stay a couple of days, and that was more than two months ago," She says with amusement. "Ah, Eragon. A good lad. Full of questions though." Brom says. Alicia smiles, "Yes, he has been a good friend to me."

Brom seems to recall something. "You said a friend helped you escape the King. Did they go with you?" He questions. "Yes, he did, but we were separated a couple months ago. The King had sent people out to find us. Some soldiers recognized us and he…he made it so they would follow him so I could get away." She finished sadly. 

"He seems like a good man, and you seem to have strong feelings for him, unless I'm mistaken; which I'm sure I'm not," he says with a sly look in his eyes. Alicia grins a bit, "Indeed he is. And…you are right, I care very much for him, and he does for me." "He treated you well?" Brom asks, like any father would. "Yes, he does." She answers. "Good," he was with a firm nod. 

They continue to talk for what seemed like hours when Alicia finally notices how late it was. "I should probably go, the others will be worried and wondering where I am," she says. "Ah, I had hardly noticed. How time does fly." Brom states. They both stand up and Alicia notices that he seemed to be contemplating something. 

"Do you like staying out in the country with Eragon and his family?" He finally asks.

"They are good people and have taken me in as if I were a member of their family. But they have enough burdens to bear without having to take care of me as well." She says truthfully, wondering what he was getting at. "Why?" She asks after a bit of silence. "Well, if you are planning on leaving…I have an extra room here. It does tend to get a bit lonely here at times and…I would very much like to get to know you and make up for all the years I have missed. If you wish to stay here that is," he finishes.

She is a bit shocked, but soon smiles, "I would like that very much. I can be here by tomorrow night, or, well, later today I should say. I have to go back to the house and gather my items and my horse."

"Alright then. I shall see you tonight then. Bye Alicia." He says as she walks to the door. She turns to him and smiles again. "Bye…father." Then she opened the door and left, still having a blissful smiles on her face. She had finally accomplished one of her goals. she had finally found her father and could hardly wait to learn more about him. 

(Cass: AAAAAAW! She found her dad and everyone is so happy! Cait: Okay, yeah, this chapter was a bit cheesy and sappy, but we all need a bit of that in the stories every once in a while I guess. SO you people know what to do! Rate and Review. I'll try to get the next chapters up as soon as possible! Cass: Hmm…what shall we do to them if they don't do one or the other? Cait: EEEEEVIL HORRIBLE THINGS! Cass: What about horribly evil things? Cait: Hmmm…..could do that too…..meh, we shall see. Now! I am off to have some food! Cass: Whatcha gonna eat? Cait: No idea, but something….edible. Cass: I'd hope so, cause if it wasn't, and you ate it anyway, I would think you were weird….er. Cait: How true that is. Well, BYE ALL! You know what to do! Cass: BYE! )


	11. Rider Revealed

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except my own characters

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except my own characters. If I owned Murtagh……sigh that would be aaaaawesome……Cass snaps fingers in Cait's face: Wake up! You have to type the new chapter! People have been waiting! Cait: Oh! Right! Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy trying to write the 12th chapter, been having slight writers block…sortof. I know what I want to write, I just have trouble getting it into words. Anyways, here is chapter 10! At last!

Alicia had been living with Brom…her father, for about a month and couldn't have been happier. They would spend hours on end talking, debating certain topics, and just getting to know one another. On the outside he acted like an old grump, but deep down he was an old softy, which she, of course, pointed out many times to tease him. They had grown very close very quickly; it was as if he had always been there.

Alicia decided to go into the village to pick up some items when she saw Eragon. Her friend had seemed rather withdrawn and depressed the last few times she had seen him. He had been acting very odd as of late. The oddest was when he had stopped by the house one night and asked several questions about Dragons and the Riders. It was weird, but as her father had said, he was always full of questions.

She approached him and noticed he seemed even more depressed than usual. She knew why. Today was the day Roran was leaving to take a job as a Miller in Therinsford. Shut put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped walking and turned to face her. She gave him a sympathetic smile, "How are you my friend?"

He sighs, "I don't know." She gives him another sympathetic look, "It's always hard to see someone you love leave, but you'll see him again."

"I know, it's just…hard." She nods and they walk together in silence. Then they heard a strange voice behind a house, "When did this happen?" The voice asked in a smooth voice, but it had an eerie hiss in the speech. "About three months ago," someone answered. Then a third person spoke, "Are you sure? We would hate to think you had made a mistake. If that were so, it would be most…unpleasant."

The hairs on the back of Alicia's neck stood on end as they listened silently to the creepy voice. "Yeah, I'm sure. He had it then. I'm not lying. Plenty of people know about it. Go ask them," the person from before said nervously. "They have been…rather uncooperative. Your information has been helpful, we will not forget you." The creepy voice said.

Alicia tugged Eragon's arm to get them away before they were seen. She pulled him into one of the alleys, "Do you know what those men were looking for?" She asks in a quiet and urgent voice. Eragon just nods and seems some what lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, everything dawns on her, "Has it hatched yet?" She asked in the same voice. His eyes widen in shock, "How did you…" he stammers. "I had my suspicions about that stone of yours, but I wasn't 100 percent positive, now I am. Now tell me, has it hatched?" She asks. Eragon nods. "Where is your dragon?"

"She's…she's hidden…in the woods near the house."

"Listen to me; you cannot let those men find her or you. If they do I fear horrible things will happen, my friend. Now, you have to get home quickly," she says urgently.

They quickly part ways and Alicia goes back home. Her father wasn't at the house when she got there. She was a bit concerned when she didn't find him, but here worries were soon banished when he came back a few minutes later in a suspiciously cheery mood. "What are you so happy about?" she questions. "Well, my dear, it seems that there is a new rider in our midst at last," he says. "Ah, so Eragon does bare the mark then."

He looks at her through narrowed eyes, "How did you know it was Eragon I was speaking of?"

"I saw the egg. At first I wasn't sure if it was, but then I saw him today and we overheard some men talking and they were looking for something and he knew. It wasn't too hard to figure out and I was able to get all of the information out of him a little while ago. How did you find out?" She asks him with the same tone he used. "Simple, turned his hand over and I saw the mark," he answers simply.

"Well, at least now we know why he came over that one day asking about dragons and what not." She pauses for a minute, "Those men, they were looking for the egg. They are followers of Galbatorix."

"Yes, I had thought as much," Brom says thoughtfully. "And until they leave you won't be leaving the house, and stay away from the windows, and don't answer the door, we don't want to risk you being found out," he says to her seriously. "I know father, I'll be careful, don't worry so much." She says back to him.

Later that night they were doing what they always do, sitting in front of the fire, drinking tea, and talking about anything that came to mind when they heard a knock on the door. "Who would be coming around this late at night?" Alicia questions. "I don't know, but go into the other room and stay there until I say," Brom orders. Alicia has learned that sometimes it is just better to do as he says and not argue, so she goes into her room and shuts the door. She pulls her sword and dagger out from their hiding spot under her bed, just in case.

She could hear muffled voices from the front room, but couldn't make them out. Soon she started hearing sounds of some sort of struggle and decided that now was a good time to go out. She grabs a hold of her dagger and runs out to see her father fighting two men in black cloaks. Her father had a huge gash on his head with blood all over his face, but he was still fighting them. One of them had their back to Alicia, so she ran and jumped on his back. She uses her dagger and slashes his arm, causing him to drop his weapon, but he then threw her off of him. When she finally managed to pick herself off the floor the two strangers had left.

"Who were they?" She asks quickly as she rushes over to her father. "Ra'zac. They were looking for Eragon," he says with disdain. "Are you alright?" She asks, "Your head-"

"Is fine. I may not be as young as I once was, but I am not some poor old man." He interrupts sternly. "What about you? Are you hurt at all?" He asks, showing some concern. "No, I'm alright. We have to find Eragon, he has to leave this area or they'll find him," she says, showing worry for her friend. Brom nods, "Alright, get your sword, and hurry." She nods and runs into her room and straps her belt to her waist with her sword sheathed. She then grabs her cloak and runs back out and they rush out of the house and start heading in the direction of Eragon's home.

They barely make it out of the sight of the village when they see a figure a ways off trying to drag something in the direction of the village. Then they notice who it was and Alicia gasps, "Eragon!" and she takes off running towards him with Brom following closely behind. They got to him and Brom tries to get some coherent words out of Eragon and Alicia looks down at what Eragon had been trying to drag, it was Garrow. (Cait and Cass: GASP!!) He was horribly injured and needed help right away or, she feared, he would surely die. (Cass: Dun dun dun! Cait: Oh hush! Ya need some dramatic wordings in these things! Cass: Just like sappy moments? Cait: Yep!)

When she looked back at Eragon and her father, Eragon lost consciousness and she noticed he was injured as well. "Alicia, you have to run back to the village and get your horse, we have to get them help immediately." Brom says. Alicia nods shakily. "Good, go, now!" He says and she takes off back to Carvahall as fast as her legs can carry her.

(Cait: THE END! Well…..of this chapter, not the story. Cass: I would hope not, or else that would be a horrible ending. Cait: But it would leave you wondering wouldn't it? Cass: Yeah, but what about Murtagh?! Where is he?! We haven't seen him in forever! Cait: I thought you said you didn't like him like that. Hmmm? Cass: I don't, you do. Cait: 'Tis true. But no worries, he will be in the next chapter….or…well……in a flashback, he won't be officially back in the actual story for a while, sadly. Cass: well that SUCKS! What about all his fans out there? Cait: We shall have to suffer with only memories of the one we love. BUT FEAR NOT! HE SHALL RETURN….eventually. Cass: Well aren't you just full of useful information. Cait: YEP! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW AND RATE! THANK YOU!)


	12. Just When it was Getting Good

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Disclaimer: Still own nothing! Same as always. Glad I'm getting these chapters typed up so I can concentrate on writing more chapters, still in the midst of writing chapter 12, but I'll try to get it done soon! Now, enjoy!

It has been three days since Alicia and Brom took Eragon and Garrow to Carvahall to get help and word has been spread of Garrow's death. Alicia could only imagine the pain poor Eragon was going through. She was in her room, sitting on her bed, reading one of her father's many books when Brom walked in, "Pack your things, we're leaving."

Alicia looks up at him in confusion, "Where? Why?" she asks. "Eragon will be leaving, I know it, and I don't think he will be able to do some things by himself. That and…it has been some time since I have been around a dragon," he finishes quietly. Alicia nods in understanding, "Yes, it is about time I move on anyways. That and I would very much like to find Murtagh." Yes, she told Brom his name, but luckily he doesn't know who Murtagh's father is…er…was, so she figured it was alright. "Ah, yes, your betrothed. I would like to meet him as well," Brom says. Alicia laughs, "Make sure he's worthy enough to marry me?" She asks her voice full of amusement. "Yes," he answers bluntly. "And if he doesn't meet up to your standards?"

"Well we'll just have to see then won't we?" He says. Alicia shakes her head and laughs again as she finishes putting her essentials into her pack.

"I already have your horse ready. Now come, we must go quickly before we miss him," Brom informs her.

She hoists her bag up and they leave the house. She straps everything onto Evenstar's saddle, grabs the reins and leads her along as she follows Brom to where ever they were going. They walk for a little bit when Brom turns to her, "Stay here, I'll be back." He sets his pack down and walks around the corner. Alicia glances around, a nervous habit she has whenever she is alone.

After a few minutes she hears a whistle and figures that's her signal to come, so she grabs Brom's pack off the ground and leads her horse in the direction Brom had gone. She sees him standing with Eragon, half hidden in the shadows. "She's coming too? Why?" Eragon asks, sounding annoyed and not too happy. "Because I can be very helpful and know quite a bit about the trails and such along the way to that you don't get lost. I know a few tricks as well that might be able to get us out of some possible problematic situations, so I am coming whether you like it or not." Alicia says matter-of-factly and gave him a look that said "no arguments" so he nodded. "Well then, now that that's settled, we'd best be off." Brom says and lifts his pack and they all leave.

After a while of walking the wreckage that had once been a home came into view. Alicia looks over the destroyed area with sadness. She had felt almost at home here and had been welcome as if she were a member of the family. Soon they hear the beating of wings above the trees and a large, blue dragon lands gracefully near them. "Wow," Alicia murmurs.

"So…it starts again. But how and where will it end? My sight is veiled; I cannot tell if this be tragedy of farce, for the elements of both are here…However if may be, my station is unchanged." Brom says as he gazes up at the dragon. "What is her name?" He asks. "Saphira. Out of all the names you gave me, she liked that one the most," Eragon explains. "A beautiful name for such a beautiful dragon." Alicia says. Eragon appears to be listening to something for a moment, "She appreciates the flattery." Eragon informs her. "But of course. All women love flattery and deserve it often. Keeps us from turning violent and smothering our men in their sleep, or worse." She glances at Eragon as she says this, with amusement in her eyes, but her face is perfectly serious. He nods and glances at her worriedly. (Cait: Heehee, messing with poor Eragon's head is fun. Cass: Yay messing with heads!! 'Specially his :P)

Eragon had gone through the mess and found his bow and quiver and other things they would probably need. They then continue to a nearby safe place where they will stay for the night. They stopped and set up camp in a clearing among the trees. They had a small, pretty bland dinner, and then Alicia went to lay down on her bedroll while the men talked, and she fell into a deep sleep.

(Dream/Flashback)

_"Alicia will you get out of the water? You're going to get sick!" A sixteen-year old Murtagh scolds a fifteen-year old Alicia. "But here's the thing, I don't really care. Now why don't you go and scamper off with what's-her-name and leave me alone." Alicia says back, still angry with him for abandoning her. _

_He had promised that he would help her with her archery, since he was much better at it than her. He had told her to meet him at the range at noon, so she went and waited…all day. After waiting fro about two hours she was beyond mad. She had other things to do besides waiting for him to show up, so she finally decided to go and find him to see what the bloody hell he was doing. It took her a while but she finally found him in his room…on his bed…making out with some girl. Oh yeah! She was mad! (Cass: KILL HIM!! Cait: Juuuuust wait.) First, she was annoyed because __**this **__was why he never showed up. Second, she was angry because __**that **__was why he didn't show up. And third, she was hurt because __**she**__,____whatever her name was, was why he didn't show up. Sure, he had been with other girls before, but he had never broken a promise to her before. Sure, it was just archery practice, it still hurt that he would rather go at it with some girl he probably didn't even know, than keep his promise to her. Even though she would never say it out loud, she had very strong feelings for her best friend that friends shouldn't have for their friends. She was pretty much in love with him, but she knew he didn't feel the same towards her; it was pretty obvious considering his recent activities. (Cait: Aw, so sad. Cass: Yeah, we kill him now? Cait: Sh! Not yet.)_

_That is what led them to where they were now, Alicia floating in a pond on her back, fully dressed, and Murtagh standing on the bank, telling her to get out. He sighs, "I said I was sorry, I just got…caught up and lost track of time and…forgot about you. I am really sorry Alicia, now please get out before you do get sick," he pleads, but she doesn't move._

"_Like I said, I don't care. Besides, if I get sick the healers will do what they do best and I'll be better, now leave me alone." Alicia shoots back at him. "So you're willing to risk getting very sick, why? So you can end up like your mother?" he spat out. (Cass and Cait: Ooooh!)_

_The moment the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. Alicia then got out of the water and tackled him, pinning him to the ground, with her bagger at his throat. "Don't you EVER say such things about my mother ever again, or so help me it'll be the last thing you do!" she growls out. Then he gets an angry look on his face and flips them so that he was on her, their faces inches apart. "You listen to me you little wench, don't you ever threaten me again or it'll be the last thing __**you **__do. I could kill you in an instant and there would be nothing you could do about it," he says lowly and menacingly. "Oh, so you can become a heartless murderer just like your father?" she spat. _

_Then all of a sudden his control snapped. His hand came up and grabbed her throat in a vice-like grip, cutting off her air supply, pressing down so that she couldn't move her head at all. "How dare you. I will not tolerate anybody speaking to me that way. And don't ever compare me to my father, you understand? Never!" he snarls out, putting even more pressure on her throat. _

_Alicia's grabbing at his hand, trying to move it even a little so that she could take a breath, but his grip was too strong. Then it's as if something in Murtagh's brain clicks back into place. His eyes widen, as if he just realized what he was doing, and he lets go of Alicia's throat and jumps off of her. She gasps and rolls onto her side, coughing violently, trying to get air back into her lungs. _

_"Alicia I..I am so…I don't…" Murtagh stammers out, worried about how badly he had hurt her. He goes over to try to help her up._

"_Stay away from me!" She gasps out, her throat sore, making it very hard, and painful, to talk "Alicia please, I didn't…" Murtagh begs. Alicia manages to get herself up off the ground, "Just. Get. Away. From. Me." She struggles out and staggers back to the palace and he doesn't follow her._

_Later that night Alicia was laying on her bed, with the covers pulled tightly around her, with her back facing the door to her room. She was just staring blankly at the wall, contemplating the day's events and she just couldn't believe it. She and Murtagh had been best friends for over ten years and today they had nearly killed each other. They both said thing they regret saying and had both done dumb things. Her throat still really hurt and she knew there would be large bruises on her neck by the morning._

_The door to her room opened slowly but she just ignored it, she knew who it was. She didn't even acknowledge him when she felt him lay down on her bed behind her and put his arm around her. He sighs, "You're right you know. I guess I really am turning into Morzan." _

_Alicia closes her eyes and sighs too. She turns over so that they are face to face. "I shouldn't have said that, you just made me so mad…I didn't think before think before I spoke," she admits sadly. "But it's true; you're wearing the proof of it." He says, lightly touching the bruises forming over her throat. _

_"I am so sorry. Sorry for all I have said and done to you today. I shouldn't have said anything about your mother. I'm sorry for getting so caught up with that girl; you know you're more important to me than anything. I shouldn't have forgotten about you. And I am so sorry for hurting you. I nearly killed you. I never want to hurt, I love you," he rambles on, and then abruptly stops. Their eyes widen as he says the last part. "What?" Alicia whispers. "I…I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time Alicia. I would understand if you don't feel the same, especially after-" she then puts her hand over his mouth to stop his rambling. She moves it away when she is sure he's done and then smiles softly at him, "We both did, and said, things today we regret. But I think we can put it all behind us, we are both sorry about them," she pauses for a moment, "And I love you as well, probably since we were young, I just didn't think you felt the same," she finishes softly. "Well then, I guess I shall show you just how much I truly do." Murtagh says with a smirk which causes Alicia to giggle a bit. He leans towards her and…_

Alicia jerks awake as she felt someone shake her. "It's time to eat and then we'll be leaving," Brom says. Alicia sighs, "Just when it was getting to good." She thinks to herself, then she gets up and joins her two companions for breakfast.

(Cait: Wow, a lot of drama in this chapter, but at least it all ended good. You all know what to do, rate and review and I'll get the new chapter out as soon as possible! BYE! Cass: BYE PEOPLE! :P)


	13. Who Would Do Something Like This?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and a lot of the dialogue and stuff near the ending, especially the description of what they find in the center of the village, came directly from Mr

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and a lot of the dialogue and stuff near the ending, especially the description of what they find in the center of the village, came directly from Mr. Paolini, he says it so much better than I could. Now read, rate, review and enjoy the new chapter, thank you!

They had been traveling for days now. They had stopped in a village a couple days ago to get horses fro Brom and Eragon. They were now crossing the vast plains. The harsh wind was blowing at them, chapping their lips, burning their eyes, and drying their mouths. Alicia had tied her hair back to prevent it from flying all over the place; it only helped a little bit.

After three days they saw a large thunderhead a little ways off. Alicia had always loved watching thunderstorms and running around in the rain. She has another reason why she loved the rain and thunderstorms too.

(Flashback)

_Her face was tipped up towards the sky, letting the cool rain from the downpour wash over her._

_"You're going to catch a cold if you stand out there too long," a voice came from somewhere off to her left. "So," was her comeback._

"_You're going to ruin your dress."_

"_I hate dresses anyway, so I doubt I'll lose any sleep over it."_

"_You'll get struck by lightning."_

"_Hmm…I wonder what that would be like," she muses. "You'd probably die," the lovely, deep, rich voice answered. (Cait: What?! I love his voice in the movie. So sexy, Garrett Hedlund is awesome. Cass: 'rolls eyes' just type the story. Cait: 'sticks tongue out') "And we all know how horrible that would be for you, for I am the light of your life and your reason to live." She says dramatically then laughs and looks over at Murtagh who was standing under one of the balconies to stay dry, leaning against one of the posts watching her. "If you say so," he says back._

"_Oh, you love me and you know it." She says teasingly. "Yes, for some unforeseeable reason, I do." He says._

_"It's because I'm gorgeous, and smart, and wonderful. Oh, but let us not forget that I can also kick your butt in a fight." She said while twirling around a bit. "Yes to the first, not quite sure on the second, possibly on the third, and a definite no on the fourth." He says._

_She stops and looks at him, "Ha! Last sword fight we had I beat you."_

"_I let you win."_

"_Nope, I won! You lost! Ha ha ha!" She sings and twirls around some more._

_"I think you've been out in the rain too long, you're starting to get even crazier in the head than usual, which is saying something." He says while laughing at her silliness. _

_"Oh, don't be such a stick, luv, and come join me," she says. "No, I don't think so." She looks over at him. "What? Is big, tough Murtagh afraid to get a little wet?" She says jokingly. "No, I just don't want to." He states._

_"Murtagh's afraid of the rain! Murtagh's afraid of the rain! Murtagh's afrai-," her chanting is cut off by somebody tackling her to the ground and into the mud. "I'll teach you who should be afraid of what." He says lowly with a mock glare. "Oh, I'm so scared," Alicia says sarcastically. _

_They start wrestling and rolling around in the mud, laughing. Murtagh then has her pinned to the ground. "I win. You lose. Ha ha ha." He says like she had before. "I let you," she retorts. "Sure, you keep thinking that."_

"_I will."_

_He helps her up and they just stand there for a while, letting the rain wash some of the mud off of them. Alicia looked at Murtagh and noticed he was staring at her intently, as if trying to find something. "What is it?" she inquires. He's quiet for a minute before he answers, "You know I love you, right?" he asks. "Yes." She answers slowly, wondering what he was getting at. "And I love you."_

_He's quiet again for a bit, looking as if he were trying to get his thoughts together. "How long have we known each other?" he asks all of a sudden. This threw her off for a second, "Umm…about ten years." She manages to get out. "More than half our lives," Murtagh says, "You know me better than anyone in the world, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. You mean more to me than anyone or anything, and I want to be with you forever." He steps closer to her and looks deep into her pale green eyes with his dark hazel ones, "Marry me.," he says in almost a whisper._

_She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. She knew he loved her but…wow, nobody had ever said anything even remotely close to what he just did. He made her feel important and loved, and she knew she felt the exact same way about him, but she just stood there, staring at him wide-eyed, unable to say anything. _

_After a minute she finally found her voice, "Yes." She says in a quiet voice and then she smiles as Murtagh's face broke out in a huge grin. She lets out a shriek and wraps her arms tightly around his neck as he picks her up and spins her around. _

_She's clinging to Murtagh and laughing when all of a sudden his foot slips in the mud and he falls and lands in a huge puddle with a _**Splat!**_ with Alicia on top of him. This only resulted in them laughing even more. She looked down at him and smiles. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life, and, from the look on his face, he felt the same. (Cait: Sappy! Cass: It is, but it's sweetly sappy!!:P) She felt his hand go to the back of her head and brought her lips down to his. (Both: Aww!)_

_They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a minute when…"ALICIA!" a shriek pierced through the moment. "What are you doing?! Get out of the rain and inside this instant!" The woman screamed. _

_"Coming Ophelia." Alicia called back. Ophelia was one of the King's many nurse maids and had been the one assigned to keep track of Alicia after her mother had died. _

_The young couple sighed, then got up off the ground and headed to where the screaming woman fumed. _

_"Look at the both of you! Soaking wet and covered in mud! The King expects you both at the dinner in an hour and you two are outside, behaving like children! And you dress, Alicia! It's ruined!" She screams at them. _

_They are bother trying very hard to look like they were sorry, but it was very hard since they were trying even harder to not laugh. "We are really sorry Ophelia," Alicia says. "No time for apologies now, we have to get you ready, and you," she turns to Murtagh, "go to your room and get clean and dressed properly," she orders. "Yes, ma'am." Murtagh says, still trying to keep a straight face. Ophelia then grabs Alicia's arm and practically drags her towards her room, still ranting about messes and being late._

_Alicia looks over her shoulder at Murtagh. He winks at her and goes off in the direction of his room. Alicia turns her head back and hides her secretive smile._

Alicia is, once again, torn from her memories when a black of wind nearly knocks her off her horse. She hears Eragon shout, "Saphira! Land!" She turns her head and sees the dragon diving towards the ground. Saphira angled up and landed, clenching her clays into the ground. As she was folding her wings in, another gust of wind came, catching her wings and sending her flipping onto her back.

Alicia saw Eragon jump of Cadoc and run towards Saphira to help her. Alicia jumps off Evenstar and runs after him to help. They caught Saphira's right wing and tried to hold it down, but the wind caught it, sending Eragon flipping over Saphira and onto the other side and sending Alicia through the air, landing on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

Both of them recovered quickly and each one threw themselves at a wing, pushing and straining to get them to fold in. After a while they finally managed to get both wings folded in. Alicia walked to the other side to Eragon, "Are you alright?" She yelled so he could hear her over the storm. "Yeah," he shouts back.

Eragon Gets on Saphira's back, "Get on," he yells at her. Alicia isn't too sure at first, but took his hand and let him help her up anyway. She clings to him as they make their way back to where Brom was.

"Is she alright?" Brom shouts to Eragon, who shakes his head.

They get off of Saphira and went to their own horses. Alicia stroked Evenstar's neck and looked over in the direction Brom had just pointed and saw a dark curtain of rain coming their way. They pulled their clothes close to them as they freezing cold rain hit them. _I have changed my mind, I don't like the rain. Rain is evil and bad and…wet. Horrible cold, wet, water,_ (Cait: That's for you Dee!! Lol) she thought to herself.

It took what seemed like an eternity for the storm to pass, but fortunately it did. The sun started to peak through the clouds as it was setting, showing off the splendid display of colors across the sky. They air smelled fresh and clean, raising all of their spirits and clearing their minds. Saphira must have been feeling the same way because she stretched her neck out and let out a happy roar. The horses didn't like it too much, but Alicia, Brom, and Eragon all smiled at her exuberance.

They managed to find a decent place to stop and rest before nightfall and they went straight to sleep, having no energy to do anything else.

-- (The Next Day) --

"I hope we're going in the right direction, because we'll be in trouble if we don't reach Yazuac today." Eragon said. They had drunk up the last of their water that morning. "Don't worry Eragon, we should be there before the day's out," Alicia told him. Brom nodded, "I've been this way before, and Yazuac will be in sight before dusk."

Eragon just laughed doubtfully at them, "Perhaps you both see something I don't. How can either of you know that when everything looks exactly the same for leagues around?"

"Because I am guided not by the land, but by the stars and sun. They will not lead us astray. Come! Let us be off. It is foolish to conjure up woe where none exists. Yazuac will be there," Brom said and they rode on.

The village came into sight later in the day; it looked like nothing more than a dark bump on the horizon.

Eragon had sent Saphira to hide near the Ninor River so that she could be out of sight, but close enough to the village so that she wouldn't be left out. As they rode into the village they noticed the abnormal silence that covered the town. They stopped in front of the first house and Eragon spoke.

"There aren't any dogs barking."

"No," Brom answered.

"Doesn't mean anything, though."

"…No."

Eragon paused. "Someone should have seen us by now."

"Yes." Brom says.

"Then why hasn't anyone come out?"

Brom looks up at the sky, "Could be afraid."

"I'm not so sure that's the reason," Alicia says.

Brom and Eragon keep speaking, Alicia doesn't listen to them, she just can't shake her sense that there is a foreboding presence near.

They ride on towards the center of the town and then they saw the most horrifying thing Alicia had ever seen, causing her to gasp and put her hand over her mouth to keep what little food she had in her stomach where it belonged. A mountain of bodies.

The corpses were stiff and grimacing, their clothes soaked in blood and the ground below stained with it. But the worst of it all was the barbed spear that rose out of the peak of the pile and what had been stuck on it, the body of a young baby. (Cait: 'sniff' this part is so sad in the book. Cass: I know, it's horrible) "Oh my…what sort of people would do something like this?" Alicia whispers with tears burning her eyes.

She heard a noise and saw Eragon throwing up over Cadoc's side and Brom patting his back. She rode over closer to them. "Do you two want to wait for me outside Yazuac?" Brom asks them gently. "No…I'll stay," Eragon says shakily. Alicia could only nod in agreement with what Eragon said. "Who could have done…?" Eragon asks, but couldn't finish.

Brom bowed his head. "Those who love the pain and suffering of others. They wear many faces and go by many disguises, but there is only one name for them: evil. There is no understanding it. All we can do is pity and honor the victims."

Alicia turned her horse so that she wouldn't have to look at the horrible scene before them and see those poor innocent people who were murdered before their time. She knew of only one man who would have such an abominable act carried out: Galbatorix, who thrived on the suffering of others so he could gain what he wanted.

Brom dismounted Snowfire and walked around, inspecting the trampled ground carefully, "The Ra'zac passed this way," he said slowly.

Alicia dismounted Evenstar and stood beside him, "You're sure?" He nods. "So they're he ones behind this attack?" she asks. Brom shakes his head, "No. This is Urgal work; the spear is of their make. A company of them came through here, perhaps as many as a hundred. It's odd; I know of only a few instances when they have gathered in such…' He knelt and examined a footprint intently.

"What? Father, what is it?" Alicia asks. He stands up with a curse, "Get on you horse, now." He orders. She is confused, but does as he says.

They jump onto their horses. "Ride!" Brom hissed tightly to Alicia and Eragon as he spurred Snowfire forward. "There are still Urgals here!"

(Cait: Dun dun dun! Another cliffy! You all know what to do to get the next chapter out even faster! Rate and Review, it is much appreciated! Oh, and hey Cass, you have a new story out don't ya? Cass: mmhmm. It's The Phoenix War and the prologue and 1st chapter are out on here. I've had some reviews already and it's soo kool! Hehe. Ch. 2 will come out soon. And btw, it's not nonfiction….someone thought it was and it's not. Cait: Right! And it's gonna have a special character in it riiiiiiight? From a say….book series or…somethin? Cass: Right! Nick Sorrentino from Kelley Armstrong's Women of the otherworld series even if th ename says differently on the prologue...hehehe. Cait: Yay! You all know what you should do now! Read her story, rate and review it and do the same for this one! BYE! Cass: See ya! :P)


	14. Dream or Future?

Disclaimer: Hello loyal readers, sorry it has taken so long to post the new chapter, I had a bout of writers block, and my computer broke, but all is well now

Disclaimer: Hello loyal readers, sorry it has taken so long to post the new chapter, I had a bout of writers block, and my computer broke, but all is well now! I have finished this new chapter and am currently working on the next one, which should be up….within the next couple of days, hopefully. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story, it really helps with getting chapters out a bit faster, a note to you non-reviewers. Well, without further delay here is chapter 13! Enjoy, rate, and review!

Alicia and Eragon looked at each other in shock, but only for a moment, then spurred their horses and raced after Brom and Snowfire. As they ran past the houses, Alicia was keeping her eyes open when she saw an Urgal knock Eragon off of his saddle. She was about to go and help him when one tackled her off of her horse.

She quickly unsheathed her sword and managed to block a blow from its axe that was coming towards her head. She managed a quick glance and saw Eragon fighting one with a sword and her father fending off one that held an axe as well.

Alicia's Urgal took a swing at her torso, but she dodged and blocked him again. She swung and sliced its arm, which seemed to only anger him more. The Urgal snarled and hit her wrist with the handle of the axe.

Alicia cried out as she felt the sharp pain, causing her to drop her sword. The Urgal grabbed one of her shoulders and bashed its head into her, causing her to fall to the ground seeing stars. She looked up, vision blurry and threatening to black out, and she saw the Urgal raise its axe, getting ready to make a final, fatal blow. She then heard a shout and saw a blur come and tackle the Urgal away from her.

She cleared her vision enough to look and see Eragon leading the three Urgals away. The next thing she knew she saw a bright blue flash, but it quickly faded. It had killed the three Urgals instantly.

After a bit of time Eragon staggered out of the alley, looked around, and saw Alicia still on the ground, leaning against the wall of a house, and went over to her.

"Alicia, are you alright?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah, I think so. My head is killing me and my wrist doesn't feel much better, but other than that okay," she says with a pained smile.

"Alright, you stay here; I'm going to go help Brom." Eragon stands up and walks over to where Brom was slumped over in Snowfire's saddle. Alicia started to get up to go over and help her father, but an intense pain ripped through her skull, sending her into darkness.

(Dream)

_Alicia opened her eyes, stood up, and looked around in confusion. She was in an unfamiliar city with a massive battle going on all around. There were people she didn't recognize-heavily armored, fighting a large number of Urgals. There was death and destruction everywhere. _

_She soon heard a deafening roar and looked up to see Eragon flying on Saphira, firing arrows and killing Urgals. She started to run after him when she saw a familiar figure fighting off a group of Urgals. _

"_Murtagh!" she calls out, but he doesn't seem to hear or see her._

_She was trying to get to him, but there were people blocking her path, making her task difficult. She was pushing through people, who made no indication that they knew she was even there, when she saw an Urgal come up behind Murtagh, its sword raised. _

_"Murtagh!" she screams, but he, of course, didn't hear her warning. The Urgal drove its sword through Murtagh from behind. _

_Time seemed to slow down, and all Alicia could hear was Murtagh's gasp of pain and surprise as the sword went through him. Alicia couldn't move- she couldn't breathe. _

_Slowly, Murtagh's gaze came up and his eyes met hers. Their gazes held for what seemed like an eternity; then, to her horror, he slowly fell to the ground._

"_NO!!"_

"NO!!" Alicia bolted upright, screaming. She was gasping for breath and look around at her surroundings. She wasn't in a city, there was no battle, and there was no Murtagh, dead or alive. It was nighttime, and she was in a clearing in a cluster of trees near a river. She looked down at herself and found that she was on her bedroll, covered in blankets, and her wrist had been bandaged. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Are you alright?"

She looked and saw that it was only her father looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. How are you? I saw you were hurt, are you alright? Did you-" Brom put his hand up to cut her off.

"I am fine. I may be old but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I can take a hit. I'm more concerned about you. From what I hear you took quite a blow to your head; that, and your wrist is sprained."

"I'm alright, still a bit dizzy, and my wrist does hurt some, but other than that, I'm fine. What about Eragon? I'm surprised my screaming didn't wake him as well."

"Well, using magic before you're ready will exhaust you quite a bit." Brom replied sourly.

"What? How? He hasn't even been trained to do any spell his entire life I'm sure." Alicia asked, shocked.

"It seems that he has just discovered it on his own. It has been known to happen, but not often." Brom informed her.

"That is true, but it's dangerous; he could have killed himself had he used a strong enough spell!" she says. Brom nods. "I know that, which is why you and I are going to start training him and teaching him the ways and rules of magic. Now we should get some rest. We'll most likely start teaching him tomorrow while we're on the trail." Alicia nods in agreement. "Alright. Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, Alicia," and Brom walks over to his bedroll and lies down.

Alicia just lay awake staring up at the stars, contemplating her nightmare and thinking about Murtagh for what seemed to be the millionth time since they were separated. She was wondering where he was, what he was doing, and if he was alright. She missed him. She missed the long talks they would have about any subject either of them could think of. She missed the sparring matches they would have in the practice fights. She missed the warmth at night as he lay next to her. She let out a long sigh. _I am hopeless_,she thought to herself. It had been many long months since she last saw him, and she hoped they wouldn't have to be apart for much longer. But mostly, she just prayed that her dream would never become reality.

She laid awake for a few minutes longer before she finally fell into a deep and, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

(WOO! Done! As I said before, I am working on the next chapter right now; I'm planning on it being a bit longer than this one. OOT! And it should only be a couple more chapters before Murtagh comes back into the story! Yay! I have lots of ideas for the upcoming chapters. Cass: YAAAAAAY!! People need to be happy for Murtagh is back! Cait: Indeed. SO people, rate and review and Murtagh will be back sooner, don't….then there is a chance I might just become evil and make what happened in the dream really happen. Cass: You'd kill off Murtagh?! Cait: It's only a slight chance, but if I get a couple reviews then the chance will become even less likely. Cass: That's just….evil. Cait: (grins) Yeah, I know. BYE PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! Cass: SEE YA!)


End file.
